


to feel alive

by sherlck (scienceofdeducjohn)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, aka people know of the existence of deviants but don't understand them, and what way better than fanfic right?, android!Dirk, androids petting dogs? it's more likely than you think, anyway this game gripped me and didn't let me go so i have to get it out of my system, detective!Todd, detroit: become human au, don't know yet what jericho is, set during the events of the video game but in another city, you can read this if you haven't played the game btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceofdeducjohn/pseuds/sherlck
Summary: In which Detective Todd Brotzman gets (read: is forced) to work cases with a very particular android.-“Hi. I’m Dirk, the android sent by CyberLife.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished watching Jacksepticeye's playthrough of Detroit: Become Human and practically immediately this idea sprang to mind. I posted the idea on tumblr and people actually seemed to be interested, so I got to work! I've no idea how long it's going to be, but I hope if you're reading this, that you'll want to join me on this journey for a while :p 
> 
> Just a disclaimer though: I haven't really taken a deep dive into the DBH story details so there might be some inaccuracies. If there are, sorry in advance! Also, this isn't beta-ed and posted at midnight, so here's to hoping there aren't too many mistakes my tired brain didn't notice...

The first thing Todd notices about the android they’re getting assigned to their team is that he’s smiling. Not the usual somewhat rigid customer friendly smile that he’s seen on droids in the streets, and occasionally in CyberLife stores in the big cities when he hadn’t been able to resist his curiosity. There aren’t many yet in the town where their police station is located, but Todd supposes it’s only a matter of time as the demographic shifts to a younger population. They are located pretty close to Detroit, after all, and the production in recent years has skyrocketed as customer demand keeps rising. Todd’s personal theory is that people are getting lazier by the second, and it scares him. If only medicine had progressed as quickly as this particular field of science, maybe then his sister would have been cured by now. Maybe he wouldn’t have to feel as guilty for how he’s treated his sister along with his parents. He sighs and shakes his head in an effort to stop his all too familiar thought loop, which inevitably leads to more guilt. It’s useless. Besides, he’s supposed to be listening to his captain.

“…Now, as you all no doubt gathered days ago through the rumours going around, I can finally confirm them and let you know that we are indeed as of now recruiting the efforts of an android to help us out where we fall short on manpower.” He says, glancing back at the machine in question standing a few feet behind him. At his words, a murmur rushes to life among the eleven cops in the debriefing room.

“Called it.” Reed whispers from where he’s regrettably taken a seat next to Todd.

Todd rolls his eyes. “We all did, Reed. Because _you_ overheard Hobbs.”

“Whatever.”

“It will be assigned to the detective’s team starting today, where you are to make use of its various useful abilities and databases. We’re excited to see this opportunity play out and hope you’ll all make the most of it.”

The android seems to be nodding along with Hobbs’ words as he continues, which strikes Todd as a distinctly human action, and he has to actively repress his resurfacing doubts about android technology in favour of keeping his focus with Hobbs. Still, he can’t shake that anxious feeling from settling in his gut at the thought of an android in the police force, and judging by the expressions of some of his colleagues he isn’t the only one feeling this. Hearing about it happening in Detroit on the news is one thing; having to trust one with your life is something else entirely.

Finally the captain dismisses them, and Todd stands up quickly to get out of the room. Some officers are staying behind to gawk at the android from a distance, talking animatedly amongst themselves. Most people here don’t have androids at home, let alone ever worked alongside them, so he understands their interest. Todd however feels uneasy staring at it, and eagerly takes the opportunity to flee to his desk. He shoves an empty McDonalds cup aside and boots up his computer just as Tina sits down opposite him, leaning in closer on her elbows.

“Did you see that thing in there?” Her voice is coated in excitement, eyes wide.

Todd shrugs in a resemblance of indifference. “Yeah. It’s… really something.”

“Dude! It looks so real, it’s insane. You know, I heard we’re going to get to work with it on real cases. We’d be the first smaller town to do so. They’ve been doing it in Detroit for a few weeks now, and they recently already got this amazing new RK800. I hear the one we’re getting is like, only one generation before that!”

Judging by her gaping mouth that’s something incredible, so Todd decides to humour her and raises his eyebrows. “Wow. Isn’t that one of the newest models?”

“Yes! It’s actually only one step below the ones they’re using in Detroit. Oh Todd, this is so exciting!”

Todd gives her a tense smile. She’s really the greatest optimist he’s met so far, he’s got to give her that. When he’d shared some of his worries about android technology a few weeks back at the local bar where they occasionally hung out, she’d waved them away and given him a monologue about how he should have more faith in humanity and the world as a whole. He’d laughed and told her he’d work on it.

He knew he most definitely would not work on it.

“I guess so.”

“God Todd, you’re such a downer.” Tina pulls a face at him before turning her attention to her computer.

“I just wonder why they’d send such an advanced android to such an insignificant town.”

She looks back at him at that, mouth hanging half open in thought as she considers what he says for once. “Huh. That’s actually a good point.”

“Thanks Tina. See, I can be pessimistic and still make a valid argument.” Todd smirks, and Tina flashes him a smile.

 

“Hi. I’m Dirk, the android sent by CyberLife.”

Todd looks up from his screen to find an RK700 standing motionlessly at his desk, hand held up mid-air in a strange approximation of a wave. He wonders if he should shake the droid’s hand, if he should at least stand up to greet it, if he should even introduce himself. Tina unfortunately isn’t here to rescue him of this strange (social?) interaction, so his response is noticeably late and lame at best. He clears his throat awkwardly. “Um. Hello. I’m Detective Todd Brotzman. So, uhm. I hear you’re going to work with my team?”

It actually smiles again, and Todd has to remind himself that this is in fact an android. The only thing giving that fact away are the glowing blue LED on the side of its face, and its formal grey jacket. A triangle on the chest and a band on the right sleeve of said jacket glow in the same blue colour; its model code and specific identification number are displayed  in clear white writing across the chest on the right. But what attracts his attention is its face. It looks remarkably realistic, as everyone’s come to expect of androids, sure, but there’s something more to it. There’s a sparkle in his eyes and a certain excitement written all over his features. There’s a pull to his lips that suggests there’s something more beneath the surface.

“Yes, that’s right, Detective Brotzman. I am very excited to start working with all of you.”

Todd smiles weakly at him, wondering what exactly it meant when an android used the term ‘excited’. “Great. I’m looking forward to working with you too.”

It gives him a last nod before walking away then, and Todd mentally shakes himself before getting back to his administration. From up close, even for the short moment he’d shared with it, the android looked unbelievingly human. Aesthetically, it could have been a perfect copy of a real person. But even more important than that, Todd muses, its voice, its movements, even its emotive expressions; they all seemed so natural. He wonders how all of that is possible, all thought of administration promptly dissipating.

Before he knows it, he’s googling androids, scanning pages of articles on android production and anthropomorphising. The thing is, they mostly discuss older models and on top of that, the information is written with jargon and technical terms that make it difficult to parse. It’s just when his attention is starting to drift, that a suggested article catches his eye.

_ANDROIDS: COLD MACHINES OR LIVING BEINGS?_

Todd recalls the smiling RK700 and its shining eyes, and clicks it, a strange uneasiness settling under his skin at the implications of the headline. The author is a name Todd’s never seen before, but then he doesn’t usually read much scientific papers. The offered hypothesis seems ridiculous at first glance, but Todd can’t help but glance over the text. _We have so far operated under the assumption that androids are robots. Lifeless machines to pick up our slack. Nothing more and nothing less. Yet with each upgrade we are continually experimenting with their design, technical as well as aesthetic. Interestingly, we seem to be aiming at a humanlike thing not only in appearance, but also in abilities which are distinctly human such as analytical reasoning, decision making and even simulated emotional response. However, as we refine this emotional simulation we are forced to wonder: where does simulation end and reality begin? Where do we draw the line between simulated consciousness -- achieved through aspects such as simulated emotions  -- and ‘real’ consciousness? How can we be certain that what we have created-_

“You coming or what, Brotzman?”

Todd nearly jumps, thoughts abruptly broken off. He quickly closes the tab before looking up. Collins is striding toward him as he pulls on his black coat, the RK700 on his heels. “We’ve got ourselves another drug dealer.”

Todd grumbles a response and gives Tina a look that’s equal parts fatigue and anxiety. She simply gives him a thumbs up. “Have fun, Todd.”

 

The drive is a short one, and spent mostly in silence on Todd’s part while Collins tells him about everything he’s done over the weekend. It had apparently involved his kid’s birthday party and several family visits, but Todd doesn’t listen too closely, instead choosing to alternate between looking out the car window and in the rear-view mirror to catch glimpses of the android. It’s looking straight ahead and seems mentally absent. Todd wonders whether it’s processing information, updating itself, or maybe reading files on drug dealing cases in the area.

“So what can you tell me about this junkie?” Todd asks, when Collins has finally allowed a beat of silence to fall.

“We got a call from his neighbour that they’re suspecting he’s been dealing in some less than legal shit. Apparently she spotted the guy when she was walking her dog last night. He appeared to be making a transaction in the alley beside his house.” Collins shook his head. “I swear to god, they keep making it easier for us.”

Todd nods half-heartedly. Collins takes a right turn into one of the worse neighbourhoods of town. “How old is this dude?”

“Billy Wiggins, twenty-four years old. Reportedly lives alone with his dog. Here we are.” He finally parks the police car in front of a shoddy looking house. The windows on the first floor are hammered shut with wood boards and there’s a large crack running through the large window of the ground floor. Dead plants and a collection of garbage lie on top of the uneven stone that makes up the front porch. “Lovely place.”

Todd chuckles at the sarcasm, and notices the android staring at him as he checks for traffic before opening the door. He decides not to let his mind analyse the look lest he get lost in his own thoughts again, and gets out quickly.

He hears it follow him as he walks up the path to the door, kicking glass bottles and empty paper bags out of the way. The doorbell doesn’t work – “Typical” – so he knocks instead. Collins walks back over from the window, giving him a curt shake of the head to indicate he didn’t see anybody inside.

Todd sighs and brings his hand up to knock again, but stops mid-air as they hear shuffling from inside paired with a muffled curse.

“Open up, mister Wiggins. Police. We’re just here to ask some questions, nothing to worry about.” Collins calls, knocking again when there’s no answer. Some peeling off green paint falls to the ground with the force of it. Todd stares at it as he listens intently for any other sound from within the house.

“Can I just say-”

“Fuck!” Todd breathes, just as Collins lets out a “Shit!”, while the android keeps talking like it didn’t just scare the shit out of them.

“-that I am estimating the probability that this man is currently fleeing through the back door at sixty-five percent?”

Todd peels his gaze away from the RK700 to Collins, who jerks his head, motioning him to go take a look. “Follow him. I’ll wait here.” He orders the android, Todd already hurrying to the other side of the front porch. He finds a wooden gate presumably leading to the garden, and tests the door handle. It’s rusted shut.

“Damn it!” He rattles it to no effect, but the voice from beside him makes him step aside.

“Well, that’s not going to work. Let me just…” And it swiftly breaks open the gate, stumbling through unceremoniously.

Todd pushed past it and runs into the backyard, hand on his gun. “Detroit police! Hands up, please.” But as he rounds the corner, their perp is already swinging his legs over the fence. “Shit! Collins! He’s taking off! Billy, stop right there!”

“Go! I’ll catch up!” He hears Collins call from the other side of the house just as Billy hops off, but before he can take a step there’s a cold hand on his arm, and he curses again under his breath.

If Todd didn’t know any better, he’d say that the android is looking at him apologetically, eyebrows furrowed in worry as he stares him down with a sense of urgency. “I know this is going to sound strange, but I don’t think that’s our guy. I feel like the person we’re looking for is still inside the house.”

Todd’s mouth falls open in bewilderment. “What- what are you even talking about? He literally fled from us, he’s got to be guilty!” He roughly shakes himself loose, already running. “Just let us handle this, okay?”

He doesn’t hear an answer as he follows Billy over the fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, thank you so much for reading!! Please let me know if you like it so far :)
> 
> Also, I'm taking (short) fic comissions via my tumblr @scienceofdeducjohn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is exasperated (tm).

It takes a fair amount of effort and a whole load of cursing, but in the end Todd and Collins manage to catch up to Billy, the damned android trailing behind the whole time. They bring him back to the station with a silent car ride, Todd occasionally glowering at the android who’d nearly cost them their small scale criminal.

They unload him without any trouble. When he’s been put in the brig, Todd offers to get them coffee while Collins goes ahead and sits down in the breakroom. Unfortunately, that’s not what the RK700 decides to do.

“Detective, I just want to say that I’m sorry about. Well, about before.”

Todd grinds his teeth and pushes the double espresso button.

“Although I must tell you that I stand by my theory. You see-”

“Listen…” Todd pushes another button and pauses, scrambling for a way to address the android before rephrasing, “Look, no offense but you’re an android, okay? You’ve existed maybe a- a few weeks before you got assigned here. Collins and I, we’ve been doing stuff like this for years.” The coffee machine beeps, and Todd grabs the two steaming coffees before striding back to the breakroom. “So just trust us. Let us do our jobs, please.”

It matches his walking speed and holds his gaze for a moment, something subtle shifting in its expression. It stops before the door though, letting Todd enter. “Okay, sir. Got it.”

The door falls shut behind him, and blessedly remains shut without anyone (any _thing_?) else entering, and Todd sits down with a sigh.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not really getting on with the android?” Collins smirks and takes his coffee from him.

“It’s just strange, I guess. Don’t you think it’s strange?”

Collins shrugs, making a noncommittal sound as he sips his beverage. For once, Todd is grateful for his silence. He’s been needing to get this off his chest, if he’s being honest, so he takes it as his cue to continue.

“I mean, this robot-”

“Android.”

“-right, whatever, suddenly gets assigned to our detective team and immediately causes us trouble. Why did we even get him in the first place? Why us, this tiny town? Why this advanced model? Hell, we didn’t even get enough funding to upgrade our computer systems last year.” He sighs again. It seems to be a day full of sighing, he thinks. Like that’s anything new. “I don’t know, Collins. It just feels like something more is going on.”

Collins looks indifferent. “Maybe we got one because of rising crime rates here, and they don’t have enough money to hire more human police officers. And I heard they got new ones over in Detroit. Perhaps they needed a place nearby to dump the leftovers. I think you’re seeing too much in something where there’s really nothing more to see, Todd.”

Todd purses his lips. “I don’t know, Collins. I’m just saying maybe we should consider not jumping at the chance to trust machines with law enforcement.”

“I used to think that. But look at the results they’re seeing in Detroit. It’s a bitter pill, but I think we just have to swallow it and accept that droids are basically smarter than every single one of us.”

Todd instinctively gives him a derisive snort. “Judging by his actions today, I wouldn’t exactly say that about our droid.”

Collins just shakes his head with an exasperated smile as Todd considers his previous argument. Todd feels that it’s true that they were designed to be more objective and fast and calculating. But then there was that article he read this morning, claiming the androids being manufactured today were in fact capable of possessing consciousness. Emotions, even. He has very serious doubts about the theory, but with the slightest chance that it’s true comes the dangerous conclusion that any possibility of objectivity goes flying out the window.

 

When they’ve talked through how they’re going to proceed with the perp, Todd follows Collins to the holding cells where the man in question is waiting for them. The only problem is, he’s not the only one there. The droid is currently opening the door to the cell looking out over the open work floor in which Billy’s standing. Collins spots it just as he does and shoots forward, grabbing the droid’s arm just as it pulls the door open. The circle on its head flashes yellow as Collins pulls him back roughly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Todd catches up with him, shooting a glance at Billy. He’s watching the spectacle enfold in front of him with an amused expression on his face, and Todd pulls at Collins so they’re out of earshot. He watches as its neutral face changes to look slightly indignant.

“I was following my orders.” It says, emphatically. “I was given instructions to solve the case. I think I have some very important questions for this man, and I was going to ask them. I thought it would save you time.”

Collins looks a bit taken aback by the lack of emotional response, and lets its arm go, hands falling uselessly to his sides. “Well, I appreciate that you were trying to help me,” He answers with a hint of sarcasm, “but hereby I’m instructing you to stay out of the brig unless given explicit permission.”

“Well, I was just trying to be useful.”

Todd blinks in surprise, wondering if all androids are programmed to talk back like that. He sees Collins raise his eyebrows too, but insists calmly, “Look, it’s not that hard. From now on, just don’t go there unless we tell you to.”

The RK700 nods, and that’s the end of it. For now, at least. Taking Hobbs’ orders to heart, they allow it into the interrogation room with them, where it stands behind the detectives. Collins insisted it’s probably useful for it to hear Billy’s story, and it may even be able to analyse it and help check for inconsistencies, should he decide not to cooperate. Which Todd doesn’t expect. It’s not anything that happens much in their little police station. People know each other; if not directly, through friends or acquaintances. Lucky for them, this seems to make lying less attractive and telling the truth and cooperating the most chosen strategy by the people they bring in.

Unfortunately, Todd thinks as Billy repeatedly refuses to confirm their witness’ filed report, that’s not what seems to be happening this time.

Collins gives him a knowing look, but Todd decides to try one last time. “Look, Billy. We know that you grow some stuff in your house. We had a team follow us and inspect the place after we arrested you, and they found a considerable amount of illegal marijuana.”

“Yeah… that might be mine. But I’m telling you, I wasn’t dealing to anyone last night. In fact, I woke up this morning to a missing portion. I’m telling you, it was stolen or something.” He pauses, eyes suddenly widening. “Or maybe my dog ate it.”

Todd rubs his forehead in his hands, unable to hide his exasperation any longer. “Okay.”

“Detectives, if I may…” comes an interruption from behind them, oblivious of Todd’s complete lack of mental capacity to bear the annoying android chiming in, “In my objective opinion, I believe he is telling the truth.”

“Thank you!” Billy exclaims at the exact moment Todd and Collins heave a collective sigh.

Collins turns to Todd, gives him a look, then stands up and turns around to address the source of Todd’s stress headache. “Let’s go discuss our opinions in private.”

As soon as the door falls shut behind Todd, Collins rounds on the android. “Talk to me.”

The android looks between the two of them. “Like I said, I don’t think he did it. I think we’re overlooking something.”

Todd throws his hands up in confusion. “Okay, but. Why?”

It shifts on its feet, directing all its attention to Todd. It’s a strange feeling to have someone’s complete attention, and, Todd finds, stranger still when it comes from an android. He feels like’s a teenager again being schooled by a teacher.

“Because it doesn’t add up.” It gestures with its mechanical hands, “While you were drinking coffee I downloaded the reports filed by the team who searched the house. Apparently they found 15 plants of marijuana and a notebook detailing his business transactions. He’s made dozens over the last few years, all using codenames. He’s obviously been doing this for a while, and pretty well since nobody’s noticed him. Besides, he’s lived on the address for years. He would have known when his neighbour walks her dog. Basically what I’m trying to say, is that he isn’t inexperienced enough to let himself be seen so easily.”

Todd rakes a hand through his hair. “Fine. Okay, I guess you have a point.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Collins raise his eyebrows in amusement. He ignores him. “So- but who then did his neighbour see? Did someone, like, break into his house, sell a bunch of weed on his porch and then leave? I- I don’t see how that makes any sense.”

It takes a deep breath as if it’s about to say something, but then deflates. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should go take a look for ourselves.” Collins offers after a short silence in which no-one has any ideas to spare.

Todd nods in agreement.

 

They take Billy back to the brig and get in the police car again, Todd motioning for the RK700 to join them, who gives him an acknowledging smile and gets in the backseat.

There are still some officers at the house when they arrive, and they give the detectives a brief report of their findings while the android brushes past them into the house. The small collection of greenery is on the first floor, where the windows have been made shut, and even though they’re free to inspect it, they’ve already taken the notebook along with other conspicuous things into evidence. They confirm that no one else is currently living in the house or at least, no evidence was found. All living things on the premises apparently consist of a German shepherd and some cacti, though the term ‘living’ might be debatable in the last case.

“Where’s the dog now?” Asks Todd, because he will admit that he’s a grumpy and cynical person, but he isn’t completely heartless.

“We left it in the garden for now, but we’re going to take it with us when we leave.”

He thanks the officer, and they go into the house. The living room and kitchen on the ground floor are poorly kept and smell vaguely of wet dog and mould, but other than that there is nothing suspicious to be found so far. As he opens a door to what seemed to be a toilet, Collins’ surprised voice reaches him from presumably somewhere in the kitchen. “Would you look at that.”

Expecting a clue, Todd walks to the kitchen and is left standing dumbfounded next to his partner, watching out the open backdoor. There directly in front of them in the backyard, is their assigned android. Petting a dog. Talking to it. Tail wagging, it pushes its head against the android’s hands, which are carding through the long fur.

“Huh.”

“You’re a very good boy,” he picks up the android saying, “aren’t you?”

“When you’re done cuddling that dog, won’t you join us for work?” Collins calls out, snorting and retreating back into the house.

It looks up, caught off guard, and has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. Todd can’t supress an amused chuckle at the sight, and at the concept of a machine playing with a dog. He feels something shift deep inside himself, like some small weight being lifted. It takes some time before he recognizes it for what it was. A spark of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos give me life! Thank you so much!! I hope y'all liked this short second chapter too :)


	3. Chapter 3

The android had come back into the house quickly after it was caught actually unironically _petting a dog_ instead of working on solving their case, and by the time Todd and Collins have finished inspecting the ground floor – finding nothing of importance -- it’s gone up the stairs ahead of them. Just as Todd steps onto the first stair, he hears it calling them. Then, a thud and the sounds of someone running directly above him. Todd takes the stairs two at a time, and when he steps onto the landing, panting and taking a mental note to take up cardio, he sees what’s happening. Their android is chasing another android out of one room and up another flight of stairs, picking its way through the messy clutter with surprising efficiency though a distinct lack of flair. Todd would have laughed at its flailing arms and legs it if it weren’t such a tense situation, but as it is he hurries after their RK700 up the dingy stairs leading to the third and last floor.

“Stop!” Their android yells in a high-pitched voice, sounding the opposite of authoritative. Not wholly unexpectedly the other droid ignores it, making its way to the other side of the attic. As an anxious feeling rises in his chest, Todd is glad to hear Collins stomp up the stairs behind them.

“Please,” Todd holds up his hands in what he hopes comes across as a calming gesture. It’s probably no use, because a second later he sees it smash straight through a small, already half-broken window, “We aren’t going to hurt you. We just want to ask you some-”

Before he can finish his sentence, though, it has jumped out. “Shit!” Todd groans, running after it to see where it landed. Before he reaches the window, he turns on his heels at the sound of a voice.

“Out of my way!”

 “Hey! What are you-” But their android, a determined look on its face, pushes Todd away with one effective swat of its hand. Todd looks uselessly on as it follows the other android out the window, letting out another curse for good measure. Finally he reaches the window, shards of glass crunching under his boots. Looking outside, he catches a glimpse of a dark grey jacket disappearing from the flat roof of what is presumably the garage directly below him. It’s too far down to jump, for humans at least. He wonders idly how the hell they’re going to find their own android again, let alone the one currently at large.

The stomping of heavy feet on the wood floor stops as Collins finally joins Todd at his side. “What the fuck happened here?”

“It chased the other one out the window.” He answers absently, scanning the room for other windows and finding none.

“You mean it jumped? Jesus.” He looks down. “We better get back down and see if anyone saw where they went.”

But Todd’s already across the room, heart hammering in his chest as he descends the flights of stairs. He’s not used to this, to blood rushing through his veins, adrenaline fuelling his feet as he chases fleeing perps. He’s not used to it and frankly has never felt the need to get used to it.

Rushing out of the house he yells, “Where did they go?”, then blindly follows the gestured directions of one officer to his left.

He runs into that cursed backyard again, dodging an eagerly barking dog, and jumps up onto the fence with considerably more ease than he’d expected of himself. He doesn’t allow himself a moment of pride at that little achievement though, because from up here he quickly spots the androids he’s looking for: they’re just disappearing into an alley branching off of the street in front of him. Without looking back to check if Collins can keep up, he hops off and continues his wild goose chase.

As he nears the entrance of the alleyway, he suddenly hears his walkie-talkie crackle to life. _“Todd!”_ It’s Collins, _“Where are you?”_

Todd rounds the corner into the alley, praying to God that he’ll never again have to run like this. His legs are already beginning to feel heavy, and his spleen is starting to act up. “An alley… off...” He gasps, jumping over a knocked over garbage can and stumbling as he hits the ground again, “…just off Washington street.”

_“Okay, I’ll be just behind you.”_

He doesn’t have enough air to respond, thinking instead about how much he hates whomever built this alley; it has no right being this goddamn long. There’s a junction just in front of him where three alleys meet, and he almost trips as he hears a loud crash coming from somewhere on his left. Then, a yelp. Todd turns left abruptly in the direction of the sound, hand on his gun and takes in the scene unfurling in front of him. The RK700 is currently being pushed away by a very angry looking android, its LED flashing a bright red as it shakes the other off itself.

“Police!” Todd pants, drawing his gun and hoping he looks less exhausted by those few minutes of running than he feels, “Please stay where you are! Hands off that android!”

Its head shoots up at his voice. It looks conflicted only for a moment before it lets go, putting its hands up in the air. It’s wearing a damaged cleaning uniform and a terrified look on its face. “Please! Don’t hurt me!”

The RK700 starts back as it’s let go, pushing itself flat against the wall and looking equally scared.

Todd takes a deep breath and starts walking towards it, hoping neither of them notice his legs slightly shaking. He suddenly becomes aware of raindrops spattering on the ground, trickling down his neck. “You have the right to remain silent.”

“Please you have to believe me, I didn’t do anything wrong-”

“I’m not accusing you of anything.” Todd stops walking and eyes his android partner, motioning it to move over with his head. But it’s not looking at him. Rather, it’s staring at the android, mouth falling open in some sort of grand eureka moment.

“It was you! Of course it was you!” It’s pointing at him and taking slow deliberate steps toward it now too, talking all the while. “It wasn’t Billy that his neighbour saw, it was you! I was right. Ha!” It stops just in front of it, frowning. “But _why_? Why would an android sell drugs?”

A beat of silence in which the android in question’s eyes move rapidly between them. Todd nods, once and slowly, hoping it will encourage him.

It answers with a quiet, “Why would anyone? I needed the money. But now it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Todd tightens his grip on the gun, knowing full well he’d never be able to shoot anyone with it. “What do you mean?”

It looks instead to its counterpart. “He neglects me. I’m falling apart, I was just trying to earn some money for parts.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter anymore?” Todd repeats, straining his ears for any sound of Collins approaching. Yes, in the distance, he thinks he can hear footsteps and the splashing of feet running through puddles of rain.  

The RK700 remains silent for a moment, holding its gaze intently as the other android refuses to look at Todd. Its voice is oddly calm as it explains. “They’re going to send it back. It’s going to be recycled.”

Todd swallows down a wave of contradicting emotions even as he tells himself there’s no problem with an android being terminated. It becomes harder still when the android in question eventually meets his gaze in a final desperate plea. “Please, let me go. I don’t want to die.”

His breath hitches in his throat at the words, and it’s all Todd can do to freeze. When he eyes the RK700, he sees it just staring, mouth hanging slightly open and a frown quirking his eyebrows. The moment lasts a few seconds at the most, though, as Collins’ voice reaches them. “Todd! Todd?”

Todd swallows and averts his eyes briefly to answer him. As he does so, the android falls to its knees, defeated.

It refuses to say anything else when they arrest it, and Todd suddenly can’t bring himself to look at the RK700 for some reason.

 

In the end, the little mysterious case is solved and wrapped up in a neat little bow. Billy is arrested for possession of marijuana and the android is sent back to Cyberlife. In the file they use Todd’s testimony of its explanation, and Todd tells himself he’s not bothered by that. He’d done the right thing, the correct thing. The thing that anyone would have done. Which is exactly why he buries the uneasy flicker of guilt under that rationale.

The only thing that bothers him now in the aftermath, is the fact that their droid has grown distinctly more... cold toward him. It’s subtle, but the difference is there, never mind what Collins says. It reserves its enthusiasm for other officers, especially Tina. It’s always hanging around Tina whenever it’s not needed by either of the detectives. It will sit with its back to Todd on top of Tina’s desk, stating several unrelated and widely unknown facts, then promising her “it’s all connected”. Whatever that may mean. Tina seems to enjoy it, though, and isn’t affected by Todd’s many, _many_ eye-rolls.

Not that Todd wants to be liked by an android. Not even when an android has such amazing hair. (He absently runs a hand through his hair, and makes a mental note to ask it how it keeps its hair styled like that all day.)

Presently, he looks back to the android and sighs as he mentally shakes himself. He doesn’t want to think about how he can’t even keep on good terms with a literal android, and what that might say about him as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a little longer and I'm still not totally happy with it but I hope you guys like it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd? Having a tiny but important conversation with an android? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might notice, I have no uploading schedule whatsoever oooopsss

A week after  the Wiggins case, Todd gets treated to a stake-out. In the pouring rain. Locked up in a police car. With the android. Collins had told him it was useless doing this together now that he could temporarily team up with the RK700; it gave him time to work on the case back at the station while Todd waited for their main suspect to show up. He’d robbed the same store twice now -- once every few weeks -- and they just couldn’t catch him in the act. They’d picked up that he would likely go at it again this week, though, which was why Todd finds himself bored to death locked inside with an android who is almost disconcertingly quiet so far. He lasts exactly twelve minutes of silence before he turns on the radio.

_“…after which police shot the android, which was the dated PL600 model designed for assisting in domestic chores four years ago. The hostage, a nine year old girl, is said to be unwounded and in good shape. Her mother, when pressed for comment, said she, and I quote “should never have made the mistake of allowing a robot in her household”, and called on Cyberlife to publicly explain how this tragedy could ever have happened.”_

Todd shifted in his seat awkwardly. He knew logically that the android next to him had absolutely nothing to do with this news, and yet he felt an unintentional wariness swell up in him. He eyed it subtly, but it just sat there, thin-lipped and silent.

_“With me now on the phone is Cyberlife spokeswoman Danielle Carnegie. Doctor Carnegie, can you explain what happened with this Cyberlife issued android?”_

_“I certainly can. What happened is simply that a particularly bad error in its programming was allowed to persist for a prolonged period of time, eventually leading to the android’s illogical and regrettably violent actions.”_

_“So if I understand correctly, this could have been prevented?”_

_“That’s right. The error could have been noticed by its owners if they had paid attention to it and regularly checked up on its functioning. Unfortunately, that’s not what happened.”_

A moment of silence before the journalist answers, the smallest hint of disbelief apparent in her tone. _“You are saying it was their own fault?”_

The voice of doctor Carnegie is artificially pleasant as she answers, _“I am saying there was no way Cyberlife could have prevented this without the owner’s help.”_ As an afterthought, she adds _, “Once again, I want to apologize profusely for the tragic loss of the affected family.”_

_“Of course. I want to ask just one more question, doctor, which probably everyone right now is hoping to be answered. Is there any chance of similar errors occurring in the same or other models?”_

_“We are hopeful that it should never happen again, but to assure the citizens, we have put into effect a special taskforce in Detroit designed to find more of these so-called deviants should we come across evidence of them.”_

Todd’s gaze lands on the android next to him again, and he nervously spots it clenching its jaw. It’s still looking straight ahead, the slightest frown adorning his brow. He wonders what it’s thinking, if he knows more about this case than is being communicated to the public. More about these ‘errors’. He probably doesn’t have access to that kind of information, though, Todd reasons. Is he frustrated about that? No, he’s an android. Certainly he can’t be frustrated. Unless he’s a -- how had they called it? --  _deviant_ himself. Todd shifts in his seat at the thought. Surely not. He had no evidence, no basis for such kind of speculations.

_“Thank you very much, Doctor Danielle Carnegie. And now for the weather-”_

Todd listens only partly to the weather report as he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. As he expected, it’s Amanda.

“I have to take this.” He says to the android, then leans his head back against the seat and clicks the green button on his phone. “Hey sis. You okay?”

“Hey. Whatcha doing?”

“Oh, you know, the ususal. Working. Sitting in a car getting bored to death.”

Amanda snorts. “Sounds fun.”

“Is everything okay? How’ve you been?”

“I haven’t had an attack in two days. I’m hopeful. I just needed to hear you say that… it went better little by little for you, right?”

Todd closes his eyes. “Yes. But Amanda, you shouldn’t-”

“-get my hopes up, I know. And yet here I am, doing exactly that.” Todd can hear her smiling, and he hates himself for it. “You shouldn’t be so pessimistic all of the time, Todd.”

“Listen. Just. I’ll come over tonight, okay? And I’ll take care of some of your meds. Give you an advance.”

“You’re the best brother a pararibulitis sufferer could ask for, Todd.”

He grimaces. “Yeah.”

“See you tonight!”

“Yeah.” He hangs up and exhales. He feels like shit again.

“Who was that?” The android has turned to look at Todd, its eyes betraying its curiosity which has apparently been victorious over its sullen silence.

Todd looks at it in surprise at the sound of its voice. “My sister.” He hesitates, wondering if he should tell this android. He almost never tells people about her unless he absolutely has to, unable to bear the increasing guilt. But then again, he can count on one hand how many people have asked him about his family with genuine interest. “She has this disease, so I’m visiting her as often as I can.”

“Oh…right. I’m sorry about that.” It looks genuinely sorry, which Todd finds mostly remarkable and only mildly unsettling.

“It’s okay.”

The silence that follows is short, Todd mentally rolling his eyes when it’s broken with the question he’s always asked and always dreads with equal disdain. “Is it hereditary?”

“No… I mean, yes, my aunt had it too.”

“And you?”

Todd keeps his gaze fixed on the store ahead of them, trying as hard as he can not to be suspicious. “Nope.”

It nods in response. “It’s good that you help her. Especially with her meds – I couldn’t help but overhear, sorry.” It pauses, maybe waiting for Todd to respond. He doesn’t. “I actually estimate that under fourty-five percent of people would do that.”

Todd wonders what the hell their suspect is taking so long. Also, what he could say to _that_. He settles on a weak, “Yeah, well...most people are jerks. Even the ones you don’t suspect. Especially the ones you don’t expect.”

He catches a glimpse of the android making a thoughtful expression in the reflection of the front window. “Judging by everything I’ve seen, heard and read since I was activated, they _really_ are.”

Holding back a chuckle at that, Todd jumps at the chance of changing the subject with a small amused smile on his lips. “Thanks for that.”

“What -- No, I merely meant--”

“It’s okay,” Todd surprises himself as he laughs at the perplexed android, unable to parse the joke and therefore wildly waving its hands to discredit its previous statement. He swallows down another wave of laughter, bewildered at the sudden onset. “And to be fair, I can be a jerk sometimes.”

The android looks unsure for a while before answering. “Well. I do have to admit that our professional partnership had a somewhat rough start.”

“What with me yelling at you every two minutes.”

Something inside Todd unfurls at the sight of a smirk blooming across the RK700’s face, and he allows himself to chuckle this time. His eyes linger for a moment, then he averts his gaze to the storefront again, clearing his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd learns a little more about Dirk.

They catch the store robber after two days of staking out, working together surprisingly efficiently, but Todd’s biggest relief is not having to sit locked inside a car with an android any longer. He hated feeling so useless, and the long silences between the few meaningless conversations had been boring at best. One time the RK700 had offered to get him coffee, and Todd had accepted the offer gratefully only to have it come back stating that the barista had refused to serve an android. Something inside Todd had snapped at that – he’d missed his first coffee of the day and had really _really_ needed that one -- and he’d gone out into the rain, steaming, to snarl at the person behind the counter about discrimination and bad coffee. When he’d returned from his little venture, yanking the car door closed with more force than strictly necessary, the android had looked rather shocked but hadn’t commented. So that had been a little awkward. Todd had been too cranky to care, though.

After they finish work on the robbery case they have no other pressing cases for a while, so Todd and Collins end up alternatively working on their administration and drinking a whole lot of coffee. Hobbs and Tina join them occasionally, the latter sometimes bringing the android with her. Other times it joins them off his own accord. When there’s no detective work to be assist with, it either helps the other officers on odd jobs or sits down at its own little desk and works on archived unsolved cases. So far it hasn’t solved one yet. As it is, it enters the break room with two coffee cups in its hands and marches up to Todd and Hobbs’ table, setting the beverages down in front of their respective lunches.

“A double espresso for Detective Brotzman and a cappuccino for Captain Hobbs.” It announces proudly, plopping down on a chair beside them with a smile on its face.

Todd looks up from his hastily thrown together sandwich, a bit dazed. It’s never done this before, getting coffee without asking or getting asked -- not that he’s complaining. But why would it do this if it wasn’t an order? He thought androids needed a reason to do everything they do, and that those reasons were more often than not direct or indirect orders.

Again, not that he’s complaining. Except… Well…

“Um. Thanks. But… it’s noon.”

The android looks unfazed. “That is correct.”

“It’s just that most people don’t usually have coffee with their lunch.” Hobbs helpfully advises, amusement written on his face as he watches the RK700 react.

“Oh.” Judging by its frown, its processors are working at full speed to analyse this information. “That seems… strange. I mean, isn’t it the same coffee at noon as it is during any other part of the day? So… why?”

Todd stares at him for a moment before huffing a surprised laugh. “I actually… don’t know.” He takes a bite of his sandwich and amuses himself by watching a dumbfounded android become increasingly confused before it eventually settles on reluctant acceptance.

“Pardon me for saying this but humans seem to me to be highly illogical with all of these trivial rules.” It concludes, and then reaches back for the cup. “I will—”

“No!” Todd interjects around a mouthful of bread, grabbing his cup. His fingers close around the RK700’s accidentally, and he immediately lets go again at the feeling. Its fingers are cold, and Todd consciously supresses a shiver at the touch. “I… I’ll still drink it.” He swallows and sees the android’s mouth fall open slightly, perking up a bit at his words as it locks eyes with him. As it lets go, Todd brings the cup to his mouth and sips it, and out of the corner of his eyes he sees Hobbs nod at the android to let it know he’ll keep his coffee too. He looks back at the RK700 and has to quash the urge to smile around his cup. He hopes no one can tell how badly he just burned his lips and tongue.

“Oh. Good.” It pauses, seemingly hesitating before asking, “How is your sister?”

Todd chokes a bit. Hobbs shoots him a look which could be interpreted as intrigued, shocked, or a little of both. After all, it had taken him nearly two years of working together for Hobbs to be told so much as a single detail about his personal life. Which is why Todd is definitely not feeling a slight blush reddening his cheeks.

He makes a vague sound to indicate he’s heard its question before swallowing, “Um. Good, she’s good, yeah she’s alright you know, given her… condition.”

“Oh! Well, that’s great. I’m glad to hear that, detective Brotzman.”

And Todd doesn’t know why he says what he says next, but it’s out before he knows it. “Just Todd is okay.”

“Hmm?”

“My name. You can call me Todd.”

It nods at him, looking pleased. “Alright, Todd. And you can call me Dirk.”

Todd considers this. If he’s being honest with himself, he hadn’t even thought about the fact that he could use its name instead of its serial number when referring to the android. He’d always reminded himself that he was dealing with a machine, not a human being, and he’d never once considered that it could actually prefer its name. It feels strange, therefore, to use its name aloud for the first time. “Dirk?” Yes, it feels oddly human and in antithesis with the lifeless android sitting opposite him. And yet, he thinks, if there was one name that would fit it, it’s this one.

“Yes?”

“No, I was just—”

“Oh!” And it smirks in a way Todd hasn’t seen it do before. Its eyes crinkling at the corners, lips pulled tight into barely suppressed joy.

Todd looks away. “Yeah.”

Hobbs is quick to break the silence, obnoxiously clearing his throat, and shoots Todd a look when his head snaps up at the sound. Todd raises his eyebrows in mock innocence but is quick to avert his gaze to something other than him or the RK- _Dirk_.

He thanks his luck when his captain in turn ignores him and starts talking about the weather.

_Dirk_ , Todd thinks, when he risks another glance at its face. In that moment, he feels something shift deep inside him.

He chooses not to analyse it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is confused and angry (as per usual).

Todd can’t sleep that night.

He feels caught between dreams and consciousness, moving in and out of either side but powerless to do something about it. Thoughts keep coming and going and fill his mind with questions about his sister, his financial struggles, these things called deviants. They cycle through all these topics, never settling on one and endlessly repeating themselves before Todd manages to finally sink into a shallow restless sleep. He dreams of his sister finding out the truth and walking away from him for good, feels the choking sensation of complete helplessness and guilt as real as if he were awake.

He wakes up before his alarm and it takes him a long moment to realize it was all a dream. Again. Then, relief washes over him and he yawns, rubbing his face in his hands. They come back wet.

 

On his way over to the station in the shitty bus with shitty seats filled with shitty people, he picks up a newspaper lying in his seat.  “ _MEET THE RK800_ ”, it says in bold red letters on the front page, “ _THE ANDROID WHO CATCHES ANDROIDS_ ”. Todd starts skimming the article before deciding he’d really rather listen to The Killers than read about the glum reality of modern day at seven in the morning. From what little he’d read he gleans that the Connor model is active in Detroit and designed to hunt deviants, and quickly concludes that this must be the android Tina and the lady on the radio had been talking about, before hitting play on _All These Things That I’ve Done_.

 

Todd pulls out his earphones when he vaguely registers someone calling his name. “Brotzman! I think I’ve never seen you this early on the station.” Collins says from somewhere behind him, laughing at him as Todd plops down in his chair. The detective sits down at the desk on his right. “Is it some kind of miracle?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah. Now that I think of it, that’s more probable.”

Todd manages a weak smile. It really is too early to talk to other people. “Yeah.” He looks around the office; it’s pretty much empty except for the two of them and Hobbs talking to someone on the phone in his private office. Todd wonders where Dirk is when something clicks in his mind. “Hey, Collins.”

“Hmm?”

“That android we arrested… do you suppose it was a… a deviant?”

“Why, because it did something illegal? Because it did something it was never ordered to do? Or because it went against direct police orders?”

Todd smirks nervously, suddenly feeling stupid. “I just- the thought had never crossed my mind, you know. It should have, probably, but…” He trails off, realizing he doesn’t know if he wants Collins to know he’d felt something resembling sympathy for it when he’d arrested it. For the first time in his career, he’d felt merciless and _wrong_ somehow. So whenever he’d thought back to the moment, he’d focused on his own feelings instead of the possibility that they’d been dealing with an android gone rogue.

“It’s probably not something you ever expect to see for yourself, right?” Collins offers when Todd stays silent.

He looks back at him. “I guess.”

“Anyway, since you apparently missed it, it was destroyed and the incident has been reported to Cyberlife.”

Todd nods and pretends to be interested in his computer screen. “So, what do you think is the deal with these deviants, anyway?” When he sees him shrug out of the corner of his eye, he adds, “Like, are they really sentient? Do they have a consciousness?”

“Huh. You know, I’ve never really given it that much thought. I don’t think they have a soul, but sentience… that’s a question best left to the experts. Seems like you did spend some time thinking about it, though. What do you think?”

“I… don’t know.” He sighs. “I mean, I’m not sure. I mean, I’d always thought of androids as these lifeless, emotionless machines. I’d never really, like, studied one up close. But then when they got us the- the- _Dirk_ , it’s always smiling and talking, and…”

Collins smirks at him, and Todd feels like he’s accidentally spilt a secret. He fights the blush threatening to rise on his cheeks, and that confusing feeling.

“Shut up. It’s just not what I’d pictured, is all.”

“I didn’t say anything. But are you telling me you think he’s a deviant?”

“No! No. I’m just saying, I thought I knew what exactly androids were. And what they’re supposed to be. But now that I met Dirk, I feel like it’s all shifted a bit.”

“Were you talking about me?”

Todd whips his head around to find the android in question walking up to them, barely suppressed excitement expressed in a wide grin.

“Dirk! Um—”

“It’s alright, Todd.” Dirk moves to stand between him and Collins. “Actually, I think it’s rather exciting. What were you saying about me? No, wait, I don’t want to know. Except if it was all good?”

Todd rubs his chin with one hand and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. “It was nothing. You know, it’s really too early for this.”

“For what?” Dirk frowns and tilts his head in question, his lips thinning as he presses them together.

He gestures to the android as a whole in response, surprising himself by yelling, “This! All this… this energy!”

Dirk looks unfazed, which unfortunately does nothing to make him feel less guilty. “Oh. I get it, this is one of those situations where you _do_ need coffee.” And he walks away without waiting for an answer, albeit with less of a spring to his step.

Todd ignores Collins’ stare he feels burning in his neck and tries to focus on his computer screen. When a cup of steaming coffee is placed on the edge of his desk by an android hand, he forces himself to inject his “Thank you,” with as much sincerity as he can muster at this early hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly know what to do with this chapter, which is why it took so long (oops). Sorry for that! I hope that whoever is somehow still reading this likes it anyway :D


End file.
